


紫色情书

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 珉佑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd





	紫色情书

全圆佑已经数不清这个星期收了多少封情书了。他寻思着他这段时间没干些什么事，怎么情书量急剧上涨了。柜子一堆也就算了，李知勋还天天帮人转送几封给他。他伸长手掏出埋在柜子深处的情书，关上门，突然一张照片从手上的一叠情书里面掉出来。

他一边捡起照片还一边想，现在的小妹妹也太大胆了吧，居然公然偷拍学生会长，虽然他也知道自己帅，没想到已经到这种地步了。

嗯？图上的人好像不是他？这不是李知勋吗？他这个星期以来第一次认真看情书上的收信人，“李知勋收”，“知勋学长收”。全圆佑忍住骂脏话的冲动，打算把所有情书塞回隔壁李知勋的柜子。

他打开挂着“李知勋”名牌的柜子，等一下，这不是他自己刚关上的柜子吗？他又打开了挂着"全圆佑"的柜子，李知勋和他家仓鼠的合照就贴在里面。

如果是李知勋，不会傻到换了名牌之后，还把他的名牌贴到自己的柜子上。他以全校第一的名义发誓，绝对是李知勋那只傻仓干的。

“啪”全圆佑把一堆情书甩到桌上。

正在喝可乐的李知勋差点被呛到，“干嘛？情书这么多还不满足吗？咯，这里还有几封。”李知勋把早上在柜子拿到的情书递给他。

“满足什么，都不是给我的。有个缺德的人把我柜子姓名牌才塞去我那的。”

“哦，谁呀？这么缺……”李知勋话还没有说完。

“权顺荣。”

“他看你可怜，每天就收这几封，让你享受一下收情书的快乐才这样干，你怎么能说他缺德呢？”

“你能再双标一点吗？”

“怎么双标了？你看看你这些多寒酸，学生会长就那么一点，还用紫色那么骚……”李知勋拧起一封淡紫色的情书。

李知勋在和全圆佑互怼着，暗地里偷看的人却扁了嘴。金珉奎看着自己精心写的那封情书不仅不在全圆佑手上，还成为了“打情骂俏”的工具，他觉得少男心都要碎成一地了。

不行，不可以就这样气馁。俗话说烈女，不，烈男怕缠郎。加油小奎！一定可以把全圆佑追到手的。

全圆佑发现最近去哪都能遇见上次一起看新年舞台的那个学弟。好像叫金珉奎？

他坐在篮球场边的树荫下，打开刚从小卖部冰柜拿出来的可乐喝了一口。

看着正在篮球场上打着篮球的人，脸上的汗珠顺着脖子，划过锁骨，流进衣服里。全圆佑舔了舔残留在嘴角的可乐。

金珉奎一后仰，投球，中了一个漂亮的三分。兴奋得像接住了主人投掷玩具的大狗狗一样，到处找人炫耀。

大狗狗看见他，眼神一下子亮了，迈开步子向他跑来。

“学长学长，你怎么来了？是来看我打球吗？”金珉奎语速很快，全圆佑还没反应过来，愣了几秒才回答他。

“刚好路过，要喝吗？”全圆佑把喝了一半的可乐递给他。

“真的吗？那我喝啦！”

金珉奎仰头喝可乐的时候，全圆佑毫不避讳地打量着他被汗水浸湿的肉体。篮球服早就因为汗水紧贴在皮肤上，勾勒出少年发育良好的身体，流畅的线条，以及排列整齐的腹肌。还有，因为激烈运动而起了一点反应，宽大运动裤都遮掩不住的某处。

嗯，很满意，虽然用不上。

“学长我们一起去吃饭吧！”金珉奎喝完可乐，把衣服下摆撩起来擦了擦脸上的汗。

这下全圆佑近距离接触他的腹肌了，几乎还能感受到从金珉奎身上传来的热量。

“好。”他推了推眼镜，遮盖住自己赤裸的眼神。

金珉奎觉得很开心。在日记中记下，今天和圆佑哥说话了，还一起吃饭…………把今天和全圆佑的所有对话，甚至标点符号都记下了。最后抱着日记躺在床上，想着明天也要遇到全圆佑，慢慢睡着了。

全圆佑躺在床上，怎么也睡不着。一闭上眼出现的就出现金珉奎灿烂的冲他笑着，露出尖尖的小虎牙，喊他学长的画面。还有他在打篮球时候，不经意撩起的衣服，露出线条分明的腹肌。

他有个不为人知的秘密，全校第一的学生会长却是个性欲强的人。经常每到深夜的时候都会慰藉自己。但是像现在这样，想着一个人来自慰还是第一次。

他把手伸进宽松的运动裤中，握住了早已起反应的硕大，开始撸动茎身。闭上眼想象着金珉奎脱光衣服哭着喊他哥哥样子。

“唔……金珉奎……”他呼吸变得急促，加快了撸动的速度，突然一股浑浊的液体喷出，弄脏了他的裤子和手。

他躺在床上缓了一下，起身到浴室脱下裤子冲澡。冲着冲着又想着金珉奎来了一发。他看着手上的白浊想着，看来要快点了，不能浪费了啊。

金珉奎约好和全圆佑一起去吃午饭，但全圆佑学生会还有些事没处理完。虽然金珉奎被数学老师留下来了一会，但凭借着两条大长腿的优势抢到了最后两份红烧排骨。他怕饭凉了，又急急忙忙往学生会办公室跑去。

吃着吃着，他突然想到自己的数学试卷，又看看对面正在专心吃饭的全校第一，心情一下子不好了。

全圆佑看着兴冲冲跑来给他送饭的大狗狗，此刻却无精打采地坐在一旁把玩着自己的辩论赛奖杯。

突然“啪”的一声，金珉奎手滑了一下，奖杯摔地上了，裂了一口子。

“对不起，学长，我不是故意的，虽然我经常弄坏东西，但是真的不是故意的，我没想到会这样……”金珉奎慌张地向全圆佑解释着。

“没关系，下次再拿一个就是。”全圆佑拿过他手里的奖杯，随手放在桌子上。“不过珉奎怎么了，心不在焉地，是遇到了什么事吗？”他一边等待着金珉奎回答，一边思考着有多少奖杯能让他摔。

“我……我……我这次考试数学只考了20分。”大狗狗垂着头扁着嘴，珉不乐出现了。

“没事，下次努力就行了。”全圆佑伸手摸摸他头。

“可是我不会，数学好难啊”

“那要我教你吗？”

金珉奎猛地抬起头，“好！！”

全圆佑觉得他似乎看见了金珉奎的尾巴不停在摇。

“那这个周末来我家？我给你补习？你要好好做好准备哦。”

“好~我会认真学习的！”

答应了就不能反悔了。我也会好好做好准备的。

当全圆佑看见打扮整洁，穿着灰色连帽卫衣和深色牛仔裤的金珉奎出现在自家门口，还提着一袋水果，唔……他嗅了一下，还喷了香水，看来真的准备好了，不过这牛仔裤，有点难脱呀。

“进来吧。”他示意金珉奎进门。

“学长，叔叔阿姨不在吗？”金珉奎打量着心上人住的地方。

“他们在外地，我一个人住。”全圆佑接过他的水果放到厨房。“走吧。”

金珉奎坐在全圆佑卧室的时候，还有种在做梦的感觉。他这里看看，那里看看，却不敢上手拿，怕一不小心又弄坏了。

“来，我们先从这个单元开始。”全圆佑直奔主题，打开昨天备好的课案开始给金珉奎讲题。

金珉奎看着全圆佑专注给他讲题的的侧脸入了迷。

“懂了吗？”

“啊？”

全圆佑看他的样子又耐心的给他讲一遍：“这里加条辅助线……”

金珉奎收起自己的心思，认真听全圆佑给他讲步骤。

全圆佑观察着他的神情。虽然他也想快点开始，但现在要认真一点呀，珉奎。

全圆佑给金珉奎讲完题已经接近黄昏了。

“学长，今天真的辛苦你了。我请你吃饭吧！”金珉奎站起身子伸了个懒腰。

“好啊，不过吃饭之前我们先吃点甜品吧。”全圆佑脱下自己的眼镜放在书桌上。

然后猛地一下，把金珉奎推到在自己床上。

“学长？？”

“叫我圆佑。”

全圆佑跨坐在金珉奎的腰上，双手撑在他头两旁。靠近他，直到鼻尖对鼻尖“珉奎不是一直很喜欢我吗？”

“学长怎么知道的？”

“那些紫色情书，不都是你写的吗？还有，说了叫我圆佑。”全圆佑咬了一下他的唇瓣。

“嘶~圆佑……哥，圆佑哥怎么知道的。”

全圆佑正在他脖子留下专属印记，一手伸进他衣服揉捏着他锻炼过的胸肌，一手拉开他的裤链隔着内裤抚摸着他半硬的东西。

“看看字迹就知道了。”

全圆佑跪坐在他双腿之间，把他的牛仔裤扒下一点。内裤已经被浸湿了一块。全圆佑恶劣的捏了一下凸起，听见那人的闷哼，“珉奎硬了啊。”

他俯身咬着内裤边往下拉，释放出金珉奎的分身。然后张口含住，开始吞吐着他的性器，还不时用舌尖刮过他的铃口。一手撸动着没被吞没的茎身，一手把玩着他的阴囊。

金珉奎第一次遭受这次刺激很快就释放在他嘴里，没被咽下去的白浊滴落在他的耻毛上。

全圆佑咽下口中的东西后，和金珉奎交换了一个带有他自己味道的吻。手还不忘扒掉他的衣服。

两个人剥的精光时，全圆佑伸手从床头柜拿出早已准备好的润滑剂和避孕套。“珉奎，准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”金珉奎红着脸点点头。

他准备拆封润滑剂的时候，身下的人却翻身而起，把他压在身下。

“你干嘛？”

“哥不用担心，这个我学过了。”金珉奎三两下就打开润滑剂，用手指沾满液体就往他后穴抹。

“你……唔……”异物侵入感让全圆佑感到有点不适，但金珉奎的手指很长，一进去就轻易地探入深处，找到他的前列腺。“啊……珉奎……这”全圆佑感受到前所未有的感觉，原本变软的性器又开始变得坚挺。金珉奎边撸动他的茎身，边用手指戳他前列腺把他送上高潮。

他刚从高潮中缓过来，质问金珉奎“你什么时候学的？”

“自从喜欢上圆佑哥就开始学了，今天来之前还复习了一遍。”

全圆佑还想说些什么，金珉奎却已经戴上套开始进入他的后穴，开始不断顶弄他。他除了嗯啊叫喊什么话都说不出。

当金珉奎咬住他的肩膀，耻骨不断撞击他的臀肉，在他体内冲刺时，他还在想，艹啊，我不是1吗？金珉奎松开口，凑到他耳边，“抱歉，哥，我今天可能要把你弄坏了。”

全圆佑觉得很忿忿不平，凭什么他是0。

尽管他已经尽力地装作原来的样子，但走姿还是有点奇怪。走进办公室的时候，李知勋在里面看着文件。看见他奇怪的走姿，一看就知道怎么回事，“哟，昨天很性福啊。”

他看着李知勋不自然的坐姿，还有衬衫遮掩不住的吻痕，“呵，彼此彼此。我还以为你是上面的那个，没想到李知勋也会被人压。”

“你懂什么，聪明的人都不当1，躺下好好享受就行。”李知勋给自己找了个借口，没想到全圆佑这次没呛他。

“你说得对。”

另一边去办公室找人的权顺荣和金珉奎在楼道相遇了。

“顺荣哥，你这怎么了？”金珉奎指了指权顺荣从脖子后面一直延伸到后背的抓痕。

“被猫抓的。你呢？”权顺荣也指了指金珉奎胸口的红痕。

“我也是。”


End file.
